


Just checking

by Katiethespade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiethespade/pseuds/Katiethespade
Summary: She just wanted to make sure because she wasn't going to let go of his hand anytime soon.





	Just checking

“Are you sure that you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Rogue holds his hand out for her to take which she does and he pulls the blonde back onto her feet.

Lucy smiles politely him, whispering a soft thank you.

The black haired male responds with a nod, waiting for her to remove her hand from him. But for some reason she doesn’t. 

Rogue raises an eyebrow glancing over at Lucy with a puzzling look. “Aren’t you going to let go of my hand?”

Lucy’s brown eyes move over to her hand which is still within the dragon slayers grasp and shakes her head. “Would you be annoyed if I said that I didn’t want too?” She asks with a tiny smile.

The shadow dragon slayer flashes her a playful grin, giving the others hand a small squeeze. 

“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my tumblr. But in light of recent events, I'm moving it here along with my other fanfics written on tumblr. Link to the original: http://katiethespade.tumblr.com/post/83970360062


End file.
